Salida de amigas
by Puki Puk
Summary: Las chicas planean una "pequeña" salida para festejar el cumpleaños de víbora, pero los chicos se han enterado y planean espiarlas para saber a donde van... pero para una de ellas eso no es lo preocupante. Esta harta de ser siempre la "aguafiestas" del grupo y de que los chicos la vean tan poco femenina... ¿que locuras pasaran?
1. ¡Algo tenemos que hacer!

**Emm... ¿como empiezo?... hola, eh aquí mi primer fic de kung fu panda... "Salida de amigas"... espero que les guste, no será muy largo, cuatro o cinco capítulos quizá. Bueno, como no tengo con que aburrirlos (XD) los dejo leer, mientras como mi chocolate XD**

**Kung fu panda NO me pertenece...**

"**TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO"**

-¡me niego!- rugió tigresa.

La felina caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación, aun sin poder creer lo que sus "amigas" decían. Víbora, mei ling y song estaban con ella en su habitación planeando la "salida de amigas" para festejar el cumpleaños de víbora, quien en ese momento miraba a la exasperada tigresa de bengala con su mejor carita de cachorro abandonado.

-vamos... será divertido- insitito song, dando pequeños botes en su lugar, visiblemente emocionada.

-no- tigresa se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en la cama.

-por favoooooooor- insistieron mei ling y víbora al unísono.

-¿acaso están locas?-

-vamos, tigris- mei ling se levanto de su lugar y se sentó a la par de tigresa, apoyando el brazo en sus hombros -no seas mojigata-

-¿como me...?

-lo que quiso decir, es que no te vendrá mal divertirte- intervino víbora, antes de que tigresa golpeara a la lince.

Tigresa se quito el brazo de mei ling bruscamente y paseo su mirada entre song, víbora y la lince... las tres la miraban suplicantes, como si ella fuera un verdugo y aquello que le pedían fuera "piedad". Finalmente, suspiro cansinamente y se dejo caer de espaldas en la cama... estaba segura que se arrepentiría de eso.

-esta bien- mascullo -pero no pienso probar gota alguna de alcohol- advirtió.

-¡si!- chillaron al unísono song, víbora y mei ling, emocionadas.

Esa noche, las tres se quedaron dormir en la habitación de tigresa... definitivamente, ese seria el mejor cumpleaños de víbora y la mejor "salida de amigas", pero ninguna se percato del panda, el langur dorado, la mantis religiosa, la grulla y el leopardo que habían escuchado parte de la conversación.

A hurtadillas y procurando no hacer ruido alguno, po, mantis, grulla, mono y peng caminaron desde la puerta de la habitación de tigresa hasta la habitación del panda, en donde, por idea de mantis, dormirían esa noche como una especie de "pijamada".

-víbora, song y mei ling son una mala influencia para tigresa- bromeo po, aunque con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-¡¿que?!- exclamaron al unísono mono, grulla y peng, "indignados".

-tu gatita no es ninguna santa, panda- contesto de mala gana mono.

-y song no es mas que un ángel corrompido por las perversidades de aquellas féminas- agrego peng, quizá exagerando un poco.

-¿a donde creen que planean ir?- pregunto grulla, preocupado.

-están exagerando- se burlo mantis -ni que fueran a ir y buscar novio en algún bar-.

Mono, grulla, peng y po se miraron entre si, preocupados, y luego volvieron la mirada a mantis, que estaba demasiado cómodo sobre una de las almohadas.

-¡tenemos que hacer algo!- dijeron al unísono.

-oh, oh- alcanzo a musitar mantis.

Nada de eso le daba un buen presagio al insecto... en ese momento, se arrepentía de haber propuesto la idea de fisgonear en las conversaciones de las chicas.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado, se que es un poco corto, pero el próximo será mas largo... bueno, si es que hay a quienes les guste... **

**Dejen review... concejos, ideas, críticas (constructivas)...**


	2. El plan de los chicos

"**EL PLAN DE LOS CHICOS"**

**(P.O.V de Tigresa)**

Estoy despierta, pero aun no abro los ojos. Quisiera quedarme aquí, envuelta en las sabanas y alejada del mundo exterior, durante todo el dia, pero el gong sonara en menos de una hora y debo de estar lista, aunque... todos mis planes de un despertar tranquilo se van al tacho al sentir dos cuerpos caer bruscamente enzima mió...

-¡DESPIERTA!- gritan ambas, destapando mi cabeza y riendo cerca de mi oído.

Como acto reflejo, gruño, a la vez que intento cubrir mi cabeza con la almohada para no ver a la lince con, aparentemente, parálisis facial, ya que no quita aquella sonrisita entupida de su cara y a la leopardo con serios problemas de hiperactividad. Ambas tiradas sobre mí... ¿acaso creen que no pesan o se creen plumas?

-¿que mierda hacen en mi cuarto?- gruño, aun escondiendo mi cabeza bajo la almohada -creo que deberían tener algo mas de... ¿amor por la vida?-.

Como única respuesta, ambas emiten unas, mal disimuladas, risitas burlonas muy parecidas a la de las niñas de cinco años ¿acaso me perdí de algo? Con temor a lo que sea que me pueda encontrar, abro los ojos y me reincorporo bruscamente, de paso, también tirando de mi cama a ambas felinas. Recorro mi habitación con la mirada, buscando cualquier cosa fuera del lugar, pero todo parece estar bien... cada mueble en su lugar, dos bolsas de dormir vacías en el suelo, pertenecientes a Song y Mei Ling, que ahora que lo pienso, no tengo ni puta idea de porque las deje dormir aquí, en fin... también hay una tercera bolsa de dormir, la cual esta ocupada por Víbora... un momento, ¿Víbora?... ¡claro!, hoy es su cumpleaños. Uff, casi me olvido. Pero inmediatamente, otro recuerdo asalta mi cabeza, recuerdo que creí o mejor dicho, quise creer que solo era un mal sueño.

-Song, Mei ling...- llamo a ambas, quienes ya están sentadas el borde de mi cama, con mi mejor actuación de simpatía matutina, lo que las deja extrañadas -...¿que planearon para el cumpleaños de Víbora?- pregunto, temiendo la respuesta.

Pero aquel temor no disminuye al ver como ambas felinas se miran entre si, para luego voltear a verme con una sonrisita picara en su cara... ¡aahh! ¡Como odio esas sonrisas!

-iremos a un bar, nada mas- contesta la leopardo con problemas de hiperactividad, mientras que su cola se mueve de un lado a otro... tan temprano y no puede quedarse quieta.

-¿que clase de bar?- pregunto, recelosa.

-ninguno en especial, solo a pasar el rato y platicar cosas de chicas- contesta la lince con parálisis facial, sin quitar esa sonrisilla de niña de cinco años de su rostro.

Las miro a ambas, con recelo. Anoche estaba demasiado cansada, y alterada, como para recordar en este momento el nombre del dichoso bar, lo que a ellas les va de mil maravillas... bueno, mientras no sea un bar elegido por Song, porque si era uno de los que ella elegía... bueno, ya podían ir cavando sus propias tumbas. Estoy a punto de contestar, pero justo antes de que abra la boca siquiera, un bostezo bastante sonoro capta la atención de las tres, haciendo que inmediatamente dirijamos nuestras miradas al tercer saco de dormir en el suelo.

-buenos días- saluda una adormilada Víbora con todo el maquillaje corrido.

Song y Mei Ling se miran entre ellas y ensanchan aun mas aquella sonrisas burlonas, solo para luego abalanzarse sobre la adormilada serpiente que acaba de despertar, tan adormilada, que sus reflejos le fallan y no alcanza a quitarse del camino a tiempo, antes de ser aplastada por un par de felinas, ambas mas pesadas que cinco cajas de rábano...

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritan, emocionadas.

-ya... no... Respiro- se queja Víbora, ablando a duras penas mientras es estrujada por los "apapachos" de Song y Mei Ling.

-ups- musita Mei Ling, soltando a Víbora.

-Perdón- le sigue Song.

Las tres ríen por tal... "agradable" despertar y no puedo evitar reír también. Quizá Song sea una gata hiperactiva y que cuando la vi llegar, hace ocho meses ya, casi le rompo la cara de un golpe por intentar tirarse a P… digo, por intentar robar en el palacio, quizá Mei Ling si tenga un problema de parálisis facial, lo que explicaría su permanente sonrisa de niña pequeña y quizá mas de uno dudemos de la salud mental de Víbora, pero al fin y al cabo, son mis amigas y... ¡un momento!... ¿por que las tres me miran como si yo fuera su presa y con almohadas en sus manos, a excepción de Víbora, que sostiene la almohada en su cola?...

-¡ATAQUEN A RAYITAS!- grita la reptil con ataque de psicosis y, aparentemente, también trastorno de personalidad múltiple... y antes de poder reaccionar ya tengo a dos gatas y una reptil golpeándome con almohadas sin descanso alguno.

-¡¿Que les pasa trío de locas psicópatas?!- grito, entre divertida y molesta mientras que, tumbada en la cama, intento bloquear todos los almohadonzazos.

-no seas amargada, Tigresa- habla Mei Ling, mientras ríe y detiene los golpes.

-diviértete... hoy es dia libre- festeja Song, imitando a la lince y deteniendo sus golpes.

-por no saludarme- Víbora es la única que me sigue "golpeando" con los almohadones, riendo a carcajadas de esquizofrenia -¡toma esto, rayitas! ¡Siente la fuerza de mi almohada!-.

Yo ya estoy sentada en la cama, pues la "fuerza de su almohada" ni siquiera me mueve de mi lugar. Al igual que Song y Mei Ling, veo a víbora con los ojos abiertos como platos y la mandíbula desencajada... no entiendo como Mono sigue afirmando que Víbora NO esta loca, pero ¿que se le va a hacer? Al fin y al cabo "el amor es ciego" suelen decir ¿no?

-Víbora, ya basta- intento detenerla, sin mucho éxito -¡feliz cumpleaños!...

Y apenas aquellas palabras terminan de brotar de mis labios, la serpiente detiene su intento de ataque, para sonreír anchamente y enroscarse en mi cuello en un, casi asfixiante, abrazo.

-gracias, hermana- me agradece, con su típico tono inocente... ¿y a donde quedo el ataque de esquizofrenia?

Yo no hago más que sonreírle y corresponder a su abrazo... diablos, si alguien que no fuera una de las chicas me viera así, abrasando a alguien, juro que lo mataría para que no le contara a alguien.

-¿es seguro acercarse?-.

La voz, algo temerosa, de Mei Ling capto la intención mía y de Víbora... volteamos a verlas, solo para encontrarnos a la leopardo hiperactiva sentada en una esquina de la habitación, realmente quieta por primera vez desde que la conozco, y a Mei Ling sentada junto a ella y... no, ella sigue con su sonrisa tonta.

-que exageradas- resoplo Víbora, soltando por fin mi cuello… claro, exageradas… ¡CASI ME ASFIXIA!

Nos quedamos por unos minutos en mi habitación, conversando de temas, a mi opinión, poco importantes, aunque yo no hablo mucho, solo me limito a esbozar una media sonrisa y asentir cuando sea necesario... no es porque me excluyan, pero yo misma me siento excluida en esos temas de chicas que a Víbora, Song y Mei Ling tanto les gusta tratar... chicos, ropa, maquillaje, etc. Jamás eh tenido novio como para narrar alguna experiencia o poner mi opinión, (así como ellas hablan de Mono, Grulla y Peng) aparentemente yo no era lo "suficientemente" femenina como para gustarle a los chicos, ¡bah! ¿Quien los necesita?... La ropa... bueno, jamás me intereso y ni hablar del maquillaje.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Víbora, Song y Mei Ling ya se estaban maquillando (utilizando mi espejo por cierto) mientras que yo, parada detrás de un biombo, trato de ajustar las dichosas vendas a mi pecho... ¡diablos!... resoplo, mientras dejo caer mis hombros, algo frustrada por no poder acomodar las malditas vendas de los mil demonios.

-espero que descanses hoy, Víbora- escucho que comenta Song -porque esta noche harás de todo menos dormir-.

A duras penas, termino de ajustar las dichosas vendas y salgo de detrás del biombo, solo para ver a Song caminar de un lado a otro, a Mei Ling con una sonrisa picara mientras se coloca… creo que es sombra para los ojos y a Víbora quien emite una pequeña risita mientras se pinta los labios frente al espejo.

-no, no creo que sea para tanto- contesto Víbora, con algo de modestia en su voz.

Apoyada contra la pared, arqueo una ceja y cruzo mis brazos sobre mi pecho al ver como las tres se largan a reír como tres borrachas… buscando en mi mente, recuerdo que anoche las tres me dijeron que iríamos a un bar a celebrar el cumpleaños de Víbora, pero no puedo recordar ni el nombre ni que tipo de bar ¿Por qué algo aquí me huele a Song, Mei ling y puntos de presión para olvidar algunas cosas por todos lados?... de lo cual si me entero que es verdad, estoy segura que matarlas será lo menos doloroso que les pasara.

-¿Cómo se llama el bar?- pregunto.

Las tres dejan de reír y lentamente voltean a verme, como si fuera un fantasma… ¡por el bastón de Oogway! ¿Tanto miedo doy?...

-emm… el bar, esto… jeje- Song busca por todos lados algo en que centrar su vista y se rasca la nuca… a veces es impresionante el parecido que tiene con Po.

-esta… es un bar nocturno para mujeres… esta casi saliendo del valle- intenta distraer mi atención Mei Ling… sin éxito alguno.

-Tigresa…- Víbora adopta aquellos ojitos de cachorro abandonado que convence a todo el mundo… menos a mí -…es mi cumpleaños, solo quiero una salida de amigas con ustedes tres, sin replicas tuyas… ¿es mucho pedir?-.

Bien, quizá los ojitos de cachorro abandonado no sirvan, pero la manipulación… es su mejor arma, aun mas que el kung fu. Rendida, dejo caer los brazos a mis costados y asiento, desviando mi vista para no ver su sonrisa triunfal. Después de todo, ella tiene razón desde que teníamos… creo que quince años, que hacemos una salida de amigas, propiamente dicha

Ella siguen hablando durante unos minutos mas, mientras que yo trato de convencerme de que será una buena idea, hasta que el gong suena… y en menos de un minuto ya estamos las cuatro en el pasillo listas para saludar a el maestro Shifu.

-buenos días, alumnos-

Saluda el maestro con su monótono y aburrido tono de voz, a lo que nueve voces saludamos con un "buenos días" a coro… Shifu empieza con un, seguramente largo, discurso sobre no se que, si, leyeron bien, no tengo idea sobre que. Por primera vez no presto demasiada atención, en vez de eso, desvió mi mirada a mis compañeros… Víbora, que sonríe y se sonroja cuando Mono le corresponde la sonrisa, Mei Ling que le guiña un ojo cómplice a Grulla, quien inmediatamente se sonroja cual quinceañero enamorado, Song y Peng, que son los menos indiscretos y no dejan de articular palabras, para nada inocentes, con sus labios y tirarse besos al aire, Mantis, el bicho aun esta solo y, aparentemente, aburrido en el hombro de mono, y por ultimo… Po. Veo aquellos ojos verde jade por unos segundos y ya no puedo apartar mi mirada, pero no solo eso, si no que descubro que el también me mira. Le dedico una sonrisa, agradeciendo a todos los dioses conocidos porque mi pelaje tape mi sonrojo, esperando que el me la devuelva, como siempre. Pero en vez de eso, el desvía su mirada a Shifu y esboza una especie de mueca… ¿y ahora que le pasa?

-…bueno, eso es todo. Como creo que ya saben, por ser el cumpleaños de Víbora tienen el dia libre-.

Y dicho esto, el maestro Shifu se va, seguramente a una sesión de meditación. Luego de que los chicos saludaran con entusiasmo a Víbora, en especial Mono, nos vamos todos a desayunar. Aunque hay algo raro en ellos, no solo en Po. Todos parecen estar muy atentos a nuestros movimientos o nuestras palabras, como esperando algo y se muestran igual de evasivos, evitando conversaciones o contacto visual… bueno, excepto Peng, que esta tan acaramelado con Song como todos los días desde que son novios… bueno, el ya tiene dieciocho y ella tiene veinticuatro años, eso no esta mal ¿cierto? Solo espero que no, lo ultimo que falta es que acusen a la leopardo hiperactiva de abusadora de menores.

Ya después del desayuno, nos dirigimos a entrenar y al parecer no soy la única que se percato del comportamiento extraño de los chicos, ya que Mei Ling nos lleva a todas a un lugar apartado del salón, donde ellos no puedan escucharnos…

-¿se dieron cuenta?- preguntó la lince, que, como muy pocas veces pasa, no tenia ninguna sonrisa en su rostro.

-si- contestó Víbora, con un infantil puchero en su rostro –Mono me ignora desde el desayuno-.

-si, también Grulla- apoyo Mei Ling, agachando la cabeza –quise hablarle y me dijo que luego… ¡el jamás me dice que luego!-.

-quizá ellos…- contesta Song, encogiéndose de hombros -…Peng esta igual de…

Y antes de que termine su oración, de segura nada inocente, le tapo la boca con ambas patas, mientras que ella patalea y manotea tratando de zafarse, sin éxito alguno… no es que nunca haya escuchado alguna de sus "pequeñas" aventuras con el leopardo aquel sobrino de Tai Long, pero… ¡que asco! Juro que prefiero ver a dos cerdos apareándose en medio de todo el valle que escuchar a Song contar de sus aventuras con Peng. Pero al parecer, soy la única que piensa así, ya que segundos despues contemplo como entre Mei Ling y Víbora tiran de los brazos de la leopardo hasta soltarla de mi agarre y la miran con un brillo algo… depravado en sus ojos.

-¡cuenta!- pide Mei Ling, con una picara sonrisa. Al parecer ya se olvido de la poca atención de Grulla.

-¿seguras?- pregunta Song, mirándome de reojo… casi puedo ver como su ego sube hasta las nubes al saber que es la única chica del grupo con… ¿Cómo lo diría ella?... ah, si… al ver que es la única chica del grupo con un macho dominado a su lado.

-picarona- Víbora rió… ¿desde cuando la dulce Víbora es tan pervertida? –si dices que te da vergüenza, se que mientes-.

Resople con fastidio y rodé los ojos al escucharlas reír… esta bien, quizá Song sea la única del grupo que tenga novio, que tenga aventuras, que tenga experiencia… nah, de eso estoy segura que ni la "dulce" Víbora y ni la "santa" Mei Ling que no rompe ni un plato se quedan a parte, pero… ¡¿acaso es necesario que se comporten como un par de hembras en celo sin nadie que las complazca?! Y, no, no es que yo sepa de eso ni nada por el estilo, es solo que... ¡por Oogway! Las aprecio mucho, pero me sacan de quicio.

Y así pasa el resto del dia… los chicos siguen sin hablarnos, mirándonos de vez en cuando con recelo ¿es que acaso tenemos cara de saltarles a la yugular en cualquier momento? Bueno, quizá yo si. ¡Es que las chorradas de Song ya me hartaron! Cuando menos me doy cuenta, el entrenamiento ya termino y es hora de irnos a cenar. Víbora y Mono soy los primeros en irse del salón, seguramente a la cocina a esperar que Po prepare la cena, seguidos por Grulla y Mei Ling… enserio, estoy dudando seriamente de si aquellos son pareja o no, no importa…. Luego los siguen Peng y Song, claro no sin antes mortificarnos a Po y a mí con sus comentarios pasados de tono, solo para que después yo golpee al leopardo adolescente con hormonas revolucionadas.

-y bien… se fueron los últimos- comenta Po, con una ancha sonrisa, parado a unos metros de distancia, mientras que me dedico a golpear sin descanso los guerreros de madera.

Pero ni siquiera volteo a verlo, como respuesta, rompo las partes móviles de dos muñecos con un solo golpe… no me hablo en todo el dia ¿y pretende que ahora le hable así como así? ¡jah! Que no me haga reír… no es que me importe o algo así, puede hablarme o no cuando se le antoje a su aguerrerodragonado trasero, es solo que… ¿a quien engaño? No hay quien me escuche así que lo admito, me cabrea que me ignore todo el dia y luego me hable así como si nada. Al parecer el se percata de mi mal humor, porque a los pocos minutos escucho sus pasos acercarse a hacia mi, ignorando el peligro de que lo golpee, pero antes de que diga alguna palabra un voz lo interrumpe.

-¿últimos?- pregunta Mantis, notablemente irritado -¡sigo aquí!-.

Tengo que reprimir una pequeña carcajada al imaginarme al insecto con falta de atención parado frente a Po, moviendo sus tenacitas en el aire para llamar la atención del panda.

-pues, vete- contesta Po, restándole importancia –que yo sepa, nadie cerro la puerta-.

Escucho a Mantis resoplar, fastidiado, y luego dirigirse saltando a la puerta. La abre, pero no sale, sino que se queda allí parado y se dirige a… bueno, no se si nos lo dice a ambos o solo a uno, estoy demasiado concentrada golpeando, esquivando y deteniendo los muñecos de maderas.

-esta bien, los dejo- su voz es algo… demasiado seria para ser algo bueno –pero no quiero sobrinos siendo tan joven-.

Juro que pudo sentir mis mejillas arder ante tal comentario, pero reúno todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle enzima y despedazarlo… bueno, eso y que también escucho como la puerta de sierra de golpe, seguido del ruido de algo impactar contra esta. Aparentemente, Po aventó algo contra el insecto y este se cubrió cerrando la puerta.

-ahora, si. Se fueron todos- comenta, seguramente con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

-que bien- contesto secamente –ahora vete, luego voy-.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunta, aparentemente preocupado… ¿es que el panda no sabe de indirectas?... ¡NO! ¡No las entiende! De lo contrario, ya estaríamos tomados de las manos en alguna cita.

-Po- doy un ultimo golpe a uno de los muñecos, destrozándolo y volteo a verlo, con el entrecejo fruncido y de con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho –solo… vete. Te dije que iré en unos segundos-.

-estas enojada- ¿a si? ¡no me digas!... -¿Por qué?-.

-¿Por qué me evitaste durante todo el dia?- bien, lo admito, no debí decir eso, soné demasiado afectada… ¡pero si le tiro indirectas, el muy inocente no las captara ni en un millón de años!

-yo no te evi…- y detiene su discurso de malas mentiras al ver mi ceja arqueada y suspira -…no es eso, es solo que… bueno, estuve hablando de algo con los chicos-.

Mi curiosidad remplaza cualquier rastro de enfado, así que relajo mi postura y me acerco unos pasos a el. Po esta con la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, mientras que juega con sus manos… siempre que esta nervioso hace eso, así que coloco mi mano en su barbilla, obligándolo a verme y le sonrió.

-¿me contarías?- pregunto, lo mas suavemente posible… tengo que admitir que es divertido tener cierto control sobre el panda.

El asiente y sonríe… ¡bien! Mis métodos funcionan. Antes de hablar, toma mi mano con la de el, apartándola de su cara, pero no la suelta, si no que las mantiene entrelazadas… la sensación es algo cosquilleante, pero no lo aparto, también es agradable.

-hoy es el cumpleaños de Víbora- ¡no me digas!... bien, no puedo contestar así, por lo que solo asiento con la cabeza, indicándole que continuara –y bueno, se que ustedes planean algo así como una salida-.

-bueno, eso es verdad- le doy la razón… ¿y estos de donde sacaron todo eso?... bueno, con Song y Mei Ling es imposible mantener algo en secreto –pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-.

-Irán ustedes solas- vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza –de noche… podrían ser peligroso, ¿seguro que no quieren que vallamos con ustedes?-.

Metiches de las narices. Que peligroso ni que ocho cuartos, estos lo único que les molestó fue que no los invitáramos. No importa. Esbozo mi mejor sonrisa comprensible, a la vez que suelto su mano y contesto…

-ya, es solo una salida de chicas- le contesto –tranquilo, no nos pasara nada-.

-mientras no te pase nada a vos- me dice e inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrojan… al igual que las mías.

-créeme, yo seré la niñera de aquellas tres- bromeo.

-si, pero no bebas- me advierte, a lo que yo lo miro sin entender –sabes que no tienes demasiada tolerancia al alcohol-.

Y, como muchas veces, la cruda realidad golpea contra mi cara. Es verdad, no soy muy buena bebiendo… aun recuerdo la última vez. Dije una sarta de estupideces frente a Shifu y al dia siguiente no podía salir de mi cuarto por la resaca.

-no, no pienso beber- le aseguro, a lo que el sonríe.

Bueno, ahora tengo una nueva misión para esta noche… asegurarme de que ni Víbora, ni Song, ni Mei Ling coloquen algo en mi bebida, o mas fácil aun, no beber nada de nada y ya.

**CON LOS DEMÁS… (P.O.V Mantis)**

¿Alguien sabe cuantos años vive una mantis religiosa, sin que le corten la cabeza antes?... digo, ¿acaso no puedo descansar en paz un solo dia?... gracias a que ciertas "señoritas", por no decir otra cosa, se les ocurrió ir de parranda a no se que lugar ahora tengo que aguantar a un carbón manchado, un simio, un plumero y una bola de grasa en plan "macho dominante" con las hembras que "aman". El plan, para ellos, es sencillo. Consta en seguir a las chicas hasta donde quieran que vallan y, bueno, a mi opinión eso seria espiarlas pero según las palabras de Peng, Mono, Grulla y Po eso seria cuidarlas sin que ellas se percataran, o al menos eso me dijeron antes de salir del salón de entrenamiento, y de que cierto panda enojón me aventara una espada por la cabeza… ¿acaso es que las creen tontas o que? Se que nada bueno saldrá de esto y que por alguna razón terminaremos los cincos golpeados por una serpiente con problemas de psicosis, una leopardo en celo con hiperactividad, una lince risueña con cara de "yo no rompí un plato, pero si la vajilla entera" y una tigresa con peor carácter que yegua en celo sin macho para complacerla.

En fin. Ahora estoy sentado en la mesa, cenando junto a mis "preciados" amigos. Todo esta en silencio, nadie habla y mientras que los "romeos" le envían rápidas miradas a sus "julietas", como si esperaran que ellas hicieran algo, estas parecen estar algo… nerviosas. Mei Ling no deja de golpetear con sus dedos en la mesa, Víbora se muerde una y otra vez el labio inferior, Song no deja de moverse en su asiento de un lado a otro y Tigresa, sentada a la par de la felina con hiperactividad, no deja de gruñirle por lo bajo que se quede quieta, amenizando con atarla a su asiento y dejarla allí hasta que Ke-Pa reviva.

-mi amor ¿te sientes bien?- pregunta Peng, notando la intranquilidad de su novia… wou, dieciocho años y ya tiene novia, para colma mayor que el, los niños de hoy en dia. Y yo que me espere hasta los veinticinco para querer mirar a las chicas como algo mas que amigas, y no tiene nada que ver con el temor de que me corten la cabeza… yo soy todo un ángel.

-claro, caramelito- contesta Song, con un tono demasiado dulce.

-estamos comiendo, déjense de arrumacos porque voy a vomitar- advierte Tigresa, con cierta mirada que asusta.

Inmediatamente, los tortolitos se callan y vuelven su mirada a sus platos, pero… las risas picaras de Víbora y Mei Ling capta la atención de todos.

-no seas amargada, Tigris- Mei Ling le echa el brazo por los hombros a Tigresa, quien solo la mira de reojo y gruñe… aun no entiendo porque la lince aprecia tan poco su vida –a poco que a ti te encantaría decirle arrumacos a Po-. Canturreo.

Como era de esperarse, todos, incluyéndome, estallamos a carcajadas vivas, al ver como las mejillas de Tigresa y las de Po iban adquiriendo un tenue color escarlata, aunque a la felina no se le notaba demasiado…

-bésame, Po… bésame- se burlaba Mono, rodeándose a si mismo con sus brazos y formando ridículos besitos con sus labios… eh aquí, un ejemplo de lo que el aburrimiento hace.

-no podemos, Tigresa… tu padre, me castrara- le siguió el juego Grulla, con fingida preocupación… eh aquí, la mejor novela de china, interpretada en el Palacio de Jade: "Sin Tigresas, no hay paraíso".

-emm… ¿chicos?- trato de llamar su atención, al ver como las zarpas de cierta felina se cierran en puños, haciendo crujir sus nudillos… pero es inútil. Mono sigue "besándose" a si mismo, Grulla sigue con su fingida cara de condenado a muerte y los demás ríen a carcajadas.

-Vamos, Po… hazme cosas malas- ese era Peng, en un pobre intento de vos femenina junto a una fallida "mirada coqueta".

-¡YO LO MATO!- grito Tigresa, visiblemente cabreada.

La felina de ojos carmín se reincorporo bruscamente de su asiento, tirando a un lado la silla, e intento abalanzarse sobre Peng, saltando la mesa... y digo "intento" por que Mei Ling y Song se lo impidieron, tomándola d los brazos y alejándola un poco de la mesa, mientras que Mono, Grulla, Peng y yo hicimos lo mas sensato que cualquiera haría en esa situación: gritar como niñas y escondernos tras de Po.

-¡suéltenme, que lo mato!- gritó Tigresa, forcejeando con el agarre de Mei Ling y Song, quiena duras penas lograban contenerla.

-ya cálmate, Tigresa- pidió Víbora, quien esta enroscada en la cara de la felina, impidiéndole ver.

-ya, suéltenla- pidió Po, completamente calmado, como si no tuviera a una fiera a punto de abalanzarse sobre uno de sus amigos.

-¡¿acaso estas loco?!- le grito cerca de la oreja -creo que hablo por todos al decir... ¡NO LA SUELTEN!-.

-¡TTIGRESA!-

Volteo a ver las chicas, solo para ver a las tres tiradas en el suelo... aparentemente la felina se soltó del agarre a la fuerza y se fue.

-Tigresa, ¡espera!-

Po nos hace a un lado e intenta ir detrás de su adorada felina, pero Mei Ling, Song y Víbora se interponen en su camino, impidiéndole el paso.

-déjala, esta molesta y no creo que te agrade tratar con ella ahora- advierte Song, aunque no se esta burlando, esta seria.

-tonterías, esta enojada con ustedes, por sus bromas pasadas de tono- contesta Po. Nunca lo vi tan enojado, excepto esa vez en que Tigresa se resfrió, ya que en una broca de nosotros le echamos un balde de agua fría... lo se, ahora que lo pienso, aquella broma fue muy tonta -no esta mal que bromeen entre ustedes, pero saben que a ella no le gusta esas bromas-.

-tienes razón, Po- contesta Mei Ling –pero deja que nosotras hablemos con ella-.

Po parece mediarlo unos segundos, para luego asentir y retroceder unos pasos, a lo que las tres chicas sonríen. Sin decir nada mas, las tres salen de la cocina, dejándonos a nosotros en ella junto a un panda, bastante molesto. Un tenso silencio se forma en el lugar, de aquellos que si o si necesitas romper y aparentemente, eso mismo pensó cierto leopardo.

-bueno, al menos sabemos una cosa- dice Peng, aparentemente serio –a Tigresa no le gustan las "cosas malas"- agrega, junto a una sonrisa burlona, en un intento de broma.

Como única respuesta, una zarpa de oso, un ala, una mano y mi tenacita impactan en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Peng, quien no hace mas que quejarse y sobarse la zona adolorida.

-bien, no se ustedes, pero yo me voy a dormir- anuncia Po, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¡hey! Espera- lo detiene Grulla, a lo que Po voltea a verlo.

-¿Qué hay del plan?- pregunta Mono.

Po guarda silencio unos segundos, como si lo meditara, para luego esbozar una ancha sonrisa y responder…

-fingiremos estar dormidos y cuando ellas se vallan las seguiremos-

-esto es mala idea- siento interrumpir su entusiasmo, pero debía decirlo –recuerden que si nos descubren no tendrán piedad-.

-amigo, solo piensa que una de esas bellas damiselas es tu hermana- ¡fantástico! Ahora Peng me viene con uno de sus juegos mentales… bien, lo imagino y no, definitivamente no dejaría que ella saliera sola a estas horas –no creo que te gustara que salieran solas-.

-bien, punto para ti-.

Ellos sonríen, tomando mi respuesta como una positiva. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, el leopardo me toma con su zarpa y sale de la cocina, junto a los demás chicos, directo a las habitaciones… esta será una larga noche.


	3. Los Ninjas de Jade

"**KUNG FU PANDA, COMO TODOS SABEN, NO ME PERTENECE… SOLO SOY UNA FAN QUE HACE PLANES DE CÓMO ADUEÑARSE DE DREAMWORKS, AGREGAR MAS TiXPo EN LAS PELIS Y MEJORAR LA SERIE… JEJEJEJE"**

"**LOS NINJAS DE JADE"**

**(P.O.V de Tigresa)**

¡MALDITO LEOPARDO ADOLESCENTE CON HORMONAS ALBOROTADAS!... Entro en mi habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo, el cual es un milagro que no la haya arrancado de sus bisagras, y me dejo caer bocabajo en la cama, hundiendo mi cara en la almohada para ahogar los gruñidos que instintivamente emite mi garganta. No puedo creer que aquel leopardo haya dicho aquello ¡en frente de mis narices! Estoy harta que los chicos se diviertan a costa mía y mas harta estoy aun de que Po no sepa captar una maldita indirecta… bien, no voy a ir y le voy a decir mis sentimientos de una, ni frente a testigos a quien luego deba de eliminar de la faz de la tierra. No se ni como termino cambiando tan abruptamente el tema, ya parezco bipolar, pero eso no importa ahora. En menos de una hora tendré que salir con las chicas a aquel bar, del cual estoy segura me arrepentiré de ir y… ¿pero porque mierda?

Me reincorporo en la cama, mirando fijamente mi armario… ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser lo mismo? Mei Ling es la simpática, Víbora la inocente, Song la divertida y yo… yo soy la maestra Tigresa, la seria y radical maestra de kung fu a quien los machos no miran por no es lo suficientemente "femenina" para gustarle a alguien o porque temen a que los golpee si ellos le dicen un piropo. Es feo bajar al valle y que siempre algún turista o alguien que no es de la zona te llame "señor" ¡¿SEÑOR?!... ¿acaso tengo cara de macho o que? Así como también es feo sentirse poco femenina. No conozco ninguna chica que tenga problemas con su… feminidad. Se maquillan, utilizan vestidos, se hacen peinados, charlan de un montón de cosas sin importancia y ¡ya esta! Para todos, ellas ya son femeninas. A mi no me gusta maquillarme, los vestidos me incomodada y aquellas charlas no me interesan ¿acaso eso me hace poco femenina? Pero ya estoy harta. ¡Ya se! Tengo una idea. Los chicos ya saben que saldremos y están enojados porque no los invitamos, seguramente estarán espiando, en especial Po… la semana pasada, en una de las bromas de Mono, los chicos "insinuaron" que yo no podía ser ni la mitad de femenina que las demás chicas y Po se había reído de ello ¡Le había causado gracia la broma! Pues bien, llego la hora de mi revancha a todas sus bromas, pasadas y futuras… jejejeejejeje

-¿Tigresa?-

La voz de cierta serpiente desde la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos. Volteo a ver y me encuentro con Víbora, Mei Ling y Song paradas en mi puerta. Las tres parecen algo… ¿tímidas? Wou, esto es un hecho histórico. Mei Ling y Song se pegan codazos la una a la otra, aparentemente, peleando por quien hablara primero, mientras que Víbora no hace mas que mirar a todas partes, como si evitara el contacto visual conmigo. De seguro están aquí para hablar sobre la "pequeña" riña de la cocina, de la cual me disculpare luego, aunque eso es lo que menos me importa en este momento. Si quiero que mi plan salga bien, necesitare ayuda de ellas… aunque no estoy segura que sea el plan mas inteligentes de todos, es mas, parece haber sido elaborado por Song o Mei Ling, pero no me importa… ya quiero ver las caras de los chicos.

-¡chicas!- inevitablemente, mi voz suena un poco mas entusiasmada de la que pretendo.

Casi dando pequeños saltitos, me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta. Tomo a Song y Mei Ling del brazo, las jaló dentro de mi cuarto, Víbora entra por si sola, y cierro la puerta… lo ultimo que quiero es que los metiches del Palacio de Jade me escuchen.

-¿no estas enojada?- pregunta Song, algo extrañada, mientras camina de un lado a otro… definitivamente, nunca se mantiene quieta por mas de dos segundos.

-no- contesto, con una pequeña sonrisa… se me da por sonreír mucho últimamente ¿será lo de "estar enamorada"?

-¿no quieres matar a Peng?- cuestiona Víbora… pensándolo bien, si, si quiero matarlo. Clavarle mis dientes en la yugular, arrancarle la cabeza, sacarle el corazón con mis zarpas, ahuecar la cabeza, colocar aquel corazón dentro y luego enviarle la cabeza con el corazón a Song como un pequeño regalito con una notita que diga "feliz San Valentín".

Si, lo sé, soy perversa… uajajaja… bueno, ya basta de pensar en planes acecinos, ahora debo calmarme… respirar, contar hasta diez y… ¡ya esta!... tengo la calma suficiente para fingir.

-no, ya no quiero matarlo- mi sonrisa no puede ser mas falsa… deberían darme un premio por actuación.

-¡bien!- gritan las tres al unísono… ¿eso les emociona? –eso quiere decir que SI iras con nosotras- razonó Víbora… ¿debo impresionarme de su capacidad deductiva?

-¿Quién dijo que no iré?- pregunto, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi hombro y una media sonrisa.

-bueno… como estabas enojada…- Song dejo la frase al aire y miró a Mei Ling.

-pensamos que quizá te querrías quedar- le siguió la lince… ¡claro! Y solo vienen a mi cuarto a rogarme que no las deje ir solas ¿es que acaso soy su niñera o que?

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que las acompañe?- pregunto y… inmediatamente me arrepiento de ello.

Las tres hembras paradas frente mío se miran entre si, algo apenadas y luego miran al cielo a través de la ventana… ¿Qué me están ocultando ahora?

-vamos a arreglarnos, chicas. Porque se hace tarde- Mei Ling sonríe anchamente… trata de cambiar de tema.

-esta bien- esa es Víbora, en complot con la lince… -¿Qué te vas a poner, Tigresa?-.

-de seguro irá con su ropa de siempre ¿no es así?-preguntó Song, medio burlona y medio decepcionada.

Y ahí estaba otra vez… no, esta vez no. Si voy a salir, me voy a divertir… es una salida de amigas, bien, pues me divertiré con mis amigas. Por esta noche, no seré yo, no seré la disciplinada maestra que hace de niñera para que este trío no se salga de control… ¡al diablo la disciplina!... hoy, las niñeras serán ellas. Justo cuando Mei Ling abre la puerta para irse, camino hasta zancadas y la vuelvo a cerrar en frente de sus narices. Ellas me observan, atónitas y algo asustadas… y no es para menos, estoy segura que en este momento mi cara no refleja "amabilidad" precisamente.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Víbora, arrugando la frente.

Sonrío, con algo de picardía y aun con las miradas recelosas de ellas camino hasta mi armario… busco entre mi ropa hasta encontrar lo que busco. Con una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción, contemple como las mandíbulas de las tres casi tocaban el suelo al ver el kimono que sostenía frente a ellas. No era la gran cosa, era color negro, con flores de loto de color gris bordadas en la cintura y la parte delantera de la falda. Las mangas eran anchas y largas, en la parte del pecho tenia un pequeño escote y a cada lado de la falda los tradicionales cortes, que permitían lucir las piernas.

-¿don-de-con-se-guis-te-e-so?- pregunto entrecortadamente Song, impresionada.

-¿acaso planeaste violar a alguien o que?- la voz de Mei Ling sonaba divertida, aunque en ningún momento aparto la vista del vestido.

-¡póntelo!- exclamó Víbora.

Esbozo una media sonrisa, algo misteriosa… sabía que reaccionarían así. Este kimono lo había comprado hacia un tiempo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Era algo atrevido para lo que yo acostumbraba a usar, por lo que no lo usé, ni siquiera se porque lo había comprado. Pero hoy… no le veo inconveniente a usarlo.

-No. Si solo lo saque para causar envidia- espeté, con sarcasmo, a lo que ellas rieron.

Me dirigí tras el biombo, el cual lo tengo desde que Víbora llego al palacio y se instaló en la habitación contigua a la mía (las paredes de papel son muy delgadas), mientras ellas esperaban sentadas en mi cama. No tardé demasiado. Cambié las vendas que utilizaba siempre para oprimir mi pecho por un sostén y, luego de luchar un poco, logré colocarme correctamente el kimono. Salí de detrás del biombo y… debo de admitir que me dio risa las expresiones de las chicas. A Mei Ling casi se le desencajó la mandíbula, Víbora tenia los ojos como platos y Song esbozaba una picara sonrisa. Involuntariamente, una sonrisa de auto satisfacción se formó en mi rostro. Camine hasta el espejo de pie que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y me mire en el… no es por ser creída, pero debo de admitir que me veía genial. El kimono se ajustaba en los lugares "estratégicos", el escote no era muy pronunciado, pero daba una linda vista, insinuando lo que tapaba la tela (además de que sin las vendas, mis pechos se veían más grandes… Wou ¡creo que son más grandes que los de Song! *w*) y a los costados, las aberturas dejaban ver lo justo y necesario de mis piernas.

-y… ¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunté, sin dejar de verme en el espejo.

-me casaría con tigo- Song esboza una picara sonrisa –pero estoy en contra de la poligamia-.

Las cuatro reímos y yo niego con cabeza… Song nunca, jamás, estaría en contra de la poligamia (al menos que eso le quite a su querido Peng, lo cual lo dudo).

-te ves bien- contestó Víbora –deberías vestirte así mas seguido-.

-¡te violo!- exclama Mei Ling.

Otra vez, las carcajadas de las cuatro se escucha en toda la habitación… señoras, señores, niños, niñas y seres alienígenos, estas son mis amigas, todas unas depravadas. Luego de ello, Víbora, Mei Ling y Song se van de mi cuarto para cambiarse. Dejándome sola, momento que aprovecho para sacar una pequeña cajita de madera de mi armario y ocupar lo que, tan recelosamente, guardo allí sin que ninguna de las tres se me abalance encima. Maquillaje. Víbora me enseño como colocarme la sombra en los ojos y el pinta labio sin quedar como payaso cuando éramos más chicas. Sigo firme en que no me gusta maquillarme, pero supongo que un poco de pinta labio no hace daño a nadie. No puedo evitar reír al escuchar las peleas de Song y Mei Ling en la habitación contigua… al parecer la lince quería ponerse un sostén, que aseguraba ser suyo, pero Song insiste en que es el de ella.

-¡DEJEN DE JODER CON EL ESTUPIDO SOSTEN!- escucho desde mi cuarto el grito de Víbora… y no pudo evitar reír al imaginarme a la reptil reptar por el pasillo con un, seguramente, escandaloso sostén en alto.

Luego de casi media hora, las tres ya están listas… Víbora no mas se ha cambiados las flores de la cabeza por unas negras, se coloco pinta labios rojo (un rojo mucho mas fuerte del que normalmente utiliza). Song se ha vestido con un kimono gris liso, con bordes plateados y un exagerado escote en el pecho (el cual por el tamaño se nota que, en vez de sostén, se ha colocado uno de sus corset "sexy") y maquillaje un poco exagerado. Mei Ling… bueno, ella es la menos escandalosa, el kimono que se ha puesto es de cuello alto, sin mangas, largo y sin aberturas a los lados y el maquillaje es mas sutil. Entre las cuatro nos damos una opinión de nuestro especto y salimos de la habitación. Con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que pueda despertar al maestro Shifu o alertar a los chicos, salimos del área de las habitaciones y nos dirigimos a las escaleras de la entrada.

-esperen-nos detiene Song, antes de que bajemos los escalones-tengan, póngase estos- nos pasa una mascara negra a cada una.

-¿y esto para que?- preguntó, sosteniendo en alto la mascara negra, la cual me cubriría todo el rostro.

-tu solo póntelo, créeme me lo agradecerás-.

Song me sonríe, burlona, se coloca su mascara y se tiro a correr en cuatro patas por las escaleras. Mei Ling, Víbora y yo nos miramos entre nosotras, confusas, pero igualmente nos colocamos las mascaras y seguimos a Song… no se donde planea llevarnos la muy gata, solo espero que no pasemos vergüenza.

**P.O.V de Peng**

Una grulla con patas de palo enamorado de una lince con voz de niña de preescolar, un simio enamorado de un gusano, un panda enamorado de una gata de sexualidad ambigua, una mantis religiosa, que es tan religiosa que hasta se mantiene en abstinencia, y un guapo leopardo hiper mega súper sexual que hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere y si su novia Song lo deja… le agregamos un poco de riesgo a ser golpeados hasta medio morir por la gata de sexualidad ambigua y ¿Qué formamos?... ¿no lo saben?... bueno, señoras, señores, niños, niñas , alienígenas de Marte, mutos, mundanos, muggles, tributos, pottericos, cazadores de sombras e hijos de Voldemort, aquí, ante ustedes… ¡los cinco espías de palacio de jade!...

-¡hey! Tu… maldito gato hijo de Lord Shen, escoria de Tai Lung, vomito de Ke-Pa… ¡suéltame!-.

Los exagerados gritos de la mantis religiosa en abstinencia, mientras que intenta escapar de mi zarpa derecha, interrumpen mis pensamientos. Po, Mono, Grulla y Yo reímos a carcajadas, mientras caminamos directo al área de habitaciones. Se supone que nos quedaremos en la habitación de Po hasta que las chicas se vallan… minutos después, tenemos que salir por detrás de ellas sin que se den cuenta. ¿Desde cuando es buena idea dejarle a Mono y a Po un plan como este?

-ya, no te quejes- contesta Grulla a los gritos de Mantis.

-¡claro! A ti no te tienen como muñeco de trapo-.

Levanto mi mano hasta la altura de la cabeza y dejo que mantis salte hasta mi hombro.

-eres un llorón- me burlo de el.

Mantis no contesta, solo se cruza de brazos con fingida indignación.

-¿hasta que hora creen que tarden en salir?- pregunta Mono.

-son chicas, tardaran horas en alistarse- les contesto, restándole importancia… de seguro tardaran con sus cosas de maquillajes, ropa y… -bueno, excepto Tigresa. La ciencia aun no ha confirmado su género- agrego, con burla.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla ríen a mi broma y Po… ¡PLAF! La regordeta mano de Po impacta en la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Maldito oso enamorado… ¡hey! ¿Po No será gay? Digo, le gusta Tigresa o ¿Tigre? Bueno, lo meditare luego, ahora me ocupo de quejarme por el golpe y sobarme la zona adolorida.

-Tigresa es tan femenina con cualquier hembra del valle- replica el panda, pero… todos lo miramos con una ceja arqueada, en señal de "¿enserio?" –esta bien, quizá no sea… igual a las otras chicas. Ella es… diferente, es todo-.

-como tu digas, panda- contesta Mantis, con evidente burla.

Po solo rueda los ojos y sigue con su camino, igual que todos. Entre bromas y cuestionándonos a que genero pertenecía Tigresa, mientras que Po nos acecinaba con la mirada, llegamos hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones. Pero cuando doblamos en una esquina los gritos de, quienes suponíamos eran Song y Mei Ling nos hicieron detenernos en nuestro lugar…

-¡quita tus malditas garras con manicura de eso!- escuchamos el grito de Mei Ling, proveniente de la habitación de MI Song… ¡ya la estaban molestando de nuevo!

Nos miramos entre si, confundidos. No pensábamos intervenir. La primera lección que aprendes en el palacio de jade es… "no te metas con una hembra enojada y mucho menos si es una felina" (lección instruida por Tigresa).

-¡hey! Eso es MIO… maldita gata embaucadora de grullas taradas y ladrona de sostenes- replicó Song.

Po, Mono, Mantis y yo volteamos a ver a Grulla con una ancha sonrisa burlona… decir que el ave estaba sonrojado era quedarse corto. Estoy seguro que si tocaba su mejilla me quemaría la pata. Seguimos avanzado, tratando de pasar desapercibido para las "felinas gritonas", pero… no dimos ni dos pasos cuando una de las puertas se abrió e impacto en nuestros rostros. Por la habitación salio Víbora, mascullando un montón de insultos y se dirigió a la habitación de Song.

-¡DE JODER CON EL ESTUPIDO SOSTEN!- gritó, para luego salir de aquella habitación, sosteniendo un sostén negro y entrar a la suya, volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Todo eso, sin siquiera percatarse de nuestra presencia… ¡pero cuanta consideración tienen las mujeres de este lugar por nosotros! (nótese mi sarcasmo y ¡no me digan machista!)

-eso fue raro- susurró Mono –digo ¡Víbora no me vio!-.

Una tenacita, una mano de oso, un ala y mi zarpa impactaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El mono se llevó ambas manos a la zona adolorida y emitió un gemido algo quejumbroso. Seguimos caminando hasta la habitación de Po y una vez allí, nos encerramos a esperar que las "damiselas" se dignaran a salir.

-bien, tracemos un plan- dijo Grulla.

-¿el plan no era esperar a que salgan y seguirlas?- preguntó Po.

-No- contesto, junto a mi mejor intento de sonrisa perversa… estoy seguro que lo herede de Tai Lung jejejeje, si Shifu o Tigresa escuchan que digo esto, de seguro me echaran un sermón –escuchen, primero pónganse estos-.

Camino hasta el armario de Po y de allí saco cinco trajes completamente negros, cada cual con una mascara que no deja ver mas que los ojos. Si, son trajes de ninjas e incluso tengo uno del tamaño de Mantis… no pregunten como lo conseguí. Le entrego un traje a cada uno y me quedo con el mió… en realidad eran para una fiestas de disfraces. Pero situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas drásticas.

-¿de donde conseguiste esto?- pregunta Mantis, sosteniendo en alto su traje. Yo me limito a encogerme de hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿en que momento los metiste en mi armario? Y ¿Por qué?- cuestiona Po.

-los guarde anoche, ni cuenta te diste- le contesto, sin tomarle demasiada importancia –además, era mejor esconderlos aquí… se los quite al maestro Shifu-.

-¡PENG!- me reprochan los cuatro al unísono.

Yo me limito a esbozar una sonrisita inocente y dirigirles mi mejor mirada de "luego los devuelvo". No tardamos mucho en vestirnos, los trajes no quedan a la perfección y, tengo que admitirlo, el traje me queda súper bien. El negro es mi color y los pantalones ajustados lucen mis pompas… ¡oh, yes! Luego de unos minutos, escuchamos a las chicas alejarse por el pasillo, riendo a carcajadas entre ellas. Listo, esa es nuestra señal. Nos colocamos las mascaras y salimos de la habitación. Salimos del palacio y nos subimos a los tejados…

-¡hey! Ayuda para el guerrero dragón-.

Todos asomamos la cabeza hacia abajo, solo para ver a Po tratar de subir hasta el tejado. Reímos y yo rodé los ojos. Típico del panda. Bajo del tejado y tomo al panda de un brazo para luego lanzarlo hacia arriba, tal como tía Tigresa (ella odia que le diga así… pero ella, al ser adoptada por Shifu, seria también hermana adoptiva de Tai Lung. Tai Lung es mi tío y ella, al ser su hermana adoptiva seria una especie de tía… ¿no? Bueno, eso no importa ahora). Luego de que Po estuviera en el tejado, volví a subir. Ya todos estábamos allí, con las mascaras a medio colocar, de tal manera que dejaba ver el rostro (debo admitir que son asfixiantes). En cuanto vimos a las chicas colocarse aquellas mascaras (de las cuales no tengo ni puta idea de para qué) y alejarse por las escaleras, voltee a ver a los chicos.

-bien, Grulla tu vigilaras desde el aire, Mantis tu síguelas de cerca y nos dices en donde entran, Mono tu desde los tejados, yo y Po iremos por tierra- instruí, con mi mejor tono de "líder estratega".

-¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?- se quejó Po.

Arquee una ceja y lo mire serio… aunque aquella seriedad ni mi madre me la creería.

-Po, tu no vuelas o escalas por los tejados y mucho menos te diría que las siguieras de cerca… te descubrirían en menos de cinco segundos-.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla ríen y Po solamente resopla con fastidio… aun sigue enojado conmigo por las bromas a Tigresa. Genial, ahora el panda es macho sobre protector.

-bien ¿entendido?- todos asienten y, con unas anchas sonrisas, se colocan las mascaras… ¡wiii! Me siento como un líder mafioso ¡wiii! ¡En sus caras, bitches! –ya saben, sean valientes. Si uno muere, los demás siguen adelante. Luchad con honor… "ninjas de jade"-.

Termino mi discurso con una "respetuosa" reverencia y ellos me responden de la misma forma. Me coloco la mascara y… nos lanzamos a la misión. Sin miedo, con el pecho afuera y la cabeza en alto. Ni el más valiente de los guerreros se ha atrevido a esto. Ningún guerrero es tan tonto para entregar su cuello, para dar su vida en una misión como esta. Pero nosotros no somos solo guerreros. Nosotros somos… Los Ninjas de Jade… y así nos recordaran, cuando las zarpas de tres felinas y el látigo de cierta serpiente nos manden a la tumba…

**P.O.V de Song**

Atrás mió, Tigresa y Mei Ling me siguen de cerca y Víbora esta enroscada a mi cuello, mientras corremos a cuatro patas para llegar a "Oscuros", el club nocturno al que dije que las llevaría. Claro que Tigresa no tiene ni idea lo que le espera, aunque no creo que conozca al menos el club o sepa de su existencia. Mejor así, si no, no nos dejaría venir. Víbora y Mei Ling son un caso diferente, ellas ya han venido con migo un par de veces… ¡estoy tan ansiosa por volver! Me encanta ese lugar, es uno de mis favoritos. Además, si los chicos realmente quieren averiguar a donde vamos, tal como nos dijo Tigresa, no hay mejor lugar que este para despistarlos… jejeje (aunque se que si se enteran de mi plan me mataran). Pero no pueden culparme por buscar algo de diversión ¿o si? En el palacio de jade nunca pasa nada fuera de lo habitual… entrenamiento, Tigresa golpeando a los chicos, mas entrenamiento, Po tratando de conquistar a Tigresa, mas entrenamiento, Tigresa mandando indirectas al panda para tener un rato a solas o salir, Po sin captar las indirectas ganándose una mirada acecina de parte de las cuatro, Mei Ling y Grulla coqueteando inocentemente como un par de nenitos de preescolar, mas entrenamiento, Mono tratando de conseguir la atención de Víbora, Víbora histeriqueando con el pobre simio, Mantis al margen de todo… aunque lo único divertido del dia, para mi, son las escapadas con Peng al valle, a pasear juntos o… su habitación. ¡Hay! ¡Estoy enamorada de ese gatito travieso!

Finalmente, luego de varias quejas por parte de Mei Ling y Víbora acerca de cuanto faltaba y las preguntas de Tigresa de ¿A dónde demonios vamos?, llegamos al club "Oscuros". Mei Ling y Víbora esbozaron unas anchas sonrisas cuando nos detuvimos y Tigresa hizo una mueca rara en cuanto nos detuvimos. No la culpo, desde aquí solamente se podía ver una puerta de madre en una especie de casa y nada más. Pero… Víbora se desenroscó de mi cuello, me acerqué y golpee tres veces mis nudillos en la puerta. Un minutos después, una rendija se abrió dejando ver el rostro de un puma… uno muy atractivo, por cierto. Me miro, confundido y frunció el seño al ver la mascara. Rápidamente me la quite y una sonrisa picara se formo en sus labios al reconocerme.

-¡Song!- saludo, mientras abría la puerta -¿vienes por un poco de diversión?-.

Ya podía sentir la mirada de "¿lo conoces?" de Tigresa clavada en mi nuca, así como también me podía imaginar a Víbora y Mei Ling poniéndoles coquetas a Lee.

-traigo a unas amigas- dije, restándole importancia -¿me dejarías pasar, Lee?-.

-y pensé que las chicas del palacio serian mas… disciplinadas- comento, con burla. Yo reír y le propine un suave golpe en su hombro.

-¡al diablo la disciplina!- exclamé, a lo que el rió.

-Song ¿que mierda es este lugar?- escuche que preguntó Tigresa, notablemente enfadada.

Voltee a verla, con una sonrisita picara, pero antes de que hablara, Lee me interrumpió.

-¿por que no te quitas la mascara, linda gatita?- ronroneó –de seguro esos lindos ojos pertenecen a un bello rostro-.

Lee camino hacia ella, con aquella sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba y recorrió el cuerpo de Tigresa de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor... al parecer, le gustaba lo que veía. Pero cuando quiso sacarle la mascara a Tigresa, ella gruño amenazadoramente, provocando que el se alejara. Mei Ling, Víbora y yo reímos al ver a Lee tragar grueso y alejarse un paso de nuestra fiera amiga... realmente, compadezco al macho que se quede con Tigresa.

-Lee- llame burlonamente -ya sabes como es la cosa. Yo soy la divertida, Mei Ling la simpática, Víbora la inocente y aquella gata...

-no soy ninguna gata y al próximo que me llame así le rompo las piernas- me interrumpió Tigresa, con los brazos cruzados. Tenia la mascara puesta, pero aun así podía ver sus enojados ojos... daban miedo.

-y bueno- continué -como ya te habrás dado cuenta, Tigresa es la fiera del grupo-.

Lee, al oír aquello, ensancho aun más su sonrisa y se acerco un paso más a Tigresa... peligrosamente cerca de su rostro. Oh, oh... esto no terminaría bien.

-bueno, me gustan las hembras dominantes- coqueteo. Tigresa lo ignoro -en especial, en ámbitos más... íntimos-.

Puma muerto en tres, dos, uno... Tigresa dejó caer los brazos a los costados del cuerpo y, con un leve gruñido, se preparo para darle tal rodillazo en la entrepierna a Lee, que de seguro lo dejara en abstinencia por meses. Pero gracias a Mei Ling y Víbora quienes la retuvieron, aquel rodillazo jamás pasó.

-¡hey! Solo era un piropo. Solo pensé que tan bonito cuerpo debería de ser alabado a diario- alegó Lee, con las manos en alto. Tigresa hizo caso omiso -bien, pasen... ya saben, tercera puerta a la derecha-.

-gracias, Lee- contestamos Mei Ling, Víbora y yo con nuestras mejores sonrisas coquetas.

Con Tigresa aun cabreada, Víbora fantaseando con el puma y Mei Ling sosteniendo a Tigresa del brazo para que no golpeara a Lee, entramos y Lee cerro la puerta tras nosotras. Era un pasillo extenso y algo oscuro, aunque yo sabía perfectamente a donde ir. Pero antes de que diéramos un paso, me voltee nuevamente hacia Lee.

-¿que pasa, gatita?- preguntó el... rodé los ojos, esa costumbre de llamar gatita a todas las felinas no se le iría jamás.

-necesito un favor- conteste, mordiéndome el labio inferior, nerviosa... tenia que asegurarme que Po, Mono, Mantis, Grulla y Peng no nos encontraran.

-Claro, gatita- me ronroneo -¿en mi cama o en la tuya?-.

-imbecil- masculle, mientras golpeaba su pecho y el reía -tengo novio y lo sabes. Yo me refería a otra tipo de favor-.

-si, lo se... espero que el tarado te trate bien- comento, amenazadoramente. Sabia que si Peng metía la pata, el primero en castrarlo seria Lee -¿que favor?-.

Sonreí, satisfecha y me acerque un poco a el y, con algo de malicia en mi voz, susurré...

-si un grupo de machos viene y pregunta por nosotras... los mandas a la cuarta puerta de la izquierda-.

El se apartó de mí unos centímetros. En sus ojos se reflejaba la conjunción...

-pero es la puerta de servicio para...

Su voz se fue apagando y una ancha sonrisa burlona se formó en su rostro en cuanto comprendió mi plan.

-¿cuento contigo, amigo?- pregunté.

-tranquilas, ningún macho celoso las molestara esta noche- contestó el, junto a un guiño cómplice.

Reí y voltee para seguir mi camino y alcanzar a las a chicas, que a unos metros de distancia me miraban entre divertidas y confundidas... aunque no pude resistirme a la tentación de deslizar mi cola por la nariz de Lee, quien me lo devolvió con una suave nalgada. Yo solo reí. Lee era de esos amigos al que conoces desde que tienes uso de memoria. Con el fue mi primera vez y aquella confianza que nos teníamos entones, aun está presente. Amo a Peng, pero Lee... no lo cambio por nadie ¡viva la poligamia! ¡Wiii!... ok, no.

-¿que rayos fue eso?- preguntó Mei Ling, en cuanto llegue junto a ellas.

Ya se habían quitado las mascaras, así que podía ver las sonrisas picaras de ella y Víbora, y el seño fruncido de Tigresa.

-Lee es un amigo... muy intimo- Víbora y Mei Ling rieron por mi contestación. Aunque Tigresa seguía de brazos cruzados -¿que pasa, Tigresa?-.

-es un maldito hijo de lord Shen- masculló la felina -¿como se le ocurre hablarme así?-.

Todas reímos por su actitud y estoy segura haber escuchado la risa de Lee también… Él de seguro se estaría divirtiendo con esto.

-tranquila, amiga- la calmó Víbora -ve el lado positivo, ya tienes con quien darle celos a Po-.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por el rostro de Tigresa, de seguro lo estaba pensando. Pero casi tan rápido como pareció, aquella sonrisa se esfumó… No, la "Maestra Tigresa" era mucho más dominante y centrada como para dejar que "La Gata Interior de Tigresa" tomara el control. En serio, estoy empezando a pensar que ella es bipolar.

-bueno, Tigresa mañana te enseño a ligar con chicos, pero ahora solo quiero entrar allí- dije, algo impaciente, mientras me colocaba la mascara -pónganse las mascaras, el único que puede saber que somos del palacio de jade es Lee ¿entendido?-.

Todas asintieron y obedecieron... Víbora y Mei Ling ya conocían nuestras reglas (nadie sabe quienes somos y si preguntan, para todos somos "kunoichis de las sombras"), pero Tigresa, al no venir nunca con nosotras, no conocía esas reglas. No importaba, luego se las explicaría... pasé mi brazos por sus hombros y prácticamente a la fuerza la llevé hasta la puerta que nos habían indicado... en cuanto abrí la puerta, Víbora y Mei Ling esbozaron anchas sonrisas y, sin mediar palabra, entraron. Estuve a punto de imitarlas, pero una zarpa se cerró con fuerza en torno a mi brazo, casi lastimándome. Cerré con fuerza los ojos y voltee a ver a una, seguramente, muy enfadada Tigresa. Si muero, que alguien le avise a Peng que fue Tigresa, por favor.

-Song- su voz fingidamente amable solo me causo aun más escalofríos de los que ya tenia -¡JURO QUE TE MATO!...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado… por cierto ¿Un "P.O.V" de quien les gustaría?... Pueden decidir ustedes.**


End file.
